2x1 después de unos saques
by metzli17
Summary: encerio ichigo y rukia estan...-dijo un pelinegro afuera de la habitación de la pelinegra- oh no esos pasos son de... jeje pasen y lean


hola pues aqui les traigo otro fic jeje esta medio loco , jeje espero que les guste y gracias a todos por su comentarios, recuerden que Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo

saludos :P

asi recuerden tamb que " ..." (comillas ) son pensamientos :P

Demonios Ichigo-dijo la morena en tono de susurro-estas seguro de lo que haces…. Si Nii-sama despierta y se entera me … nos mata!-sonó algo nerviosa

Tranquila será rápido, si tu actúas normal, no tiene porque darse cuenta de lo que paso ….-sonó sexy (xD)-

Ah!-suspiro-como piensas que voy actuar normal después de esto, demás dicen que se nota después de la primera vez…..-su tono de voz paso de nerviosa a terror

Vamos …no me dejaste llegar hasta aquí solo para esto o si…. Además esta situación es tu culpa…-reprocho el ojimiel- así que relájate rukia….falta poco para que termine…

…..Ichigo…-susurro la morena

*mientras que afuera recargado en la pared de la mansión Kuchiki, esta un pelirrojo, con las mejillas al mismo tono que el de su cabello formulando pequeñas hipótesis sobre la conversación que "accidentalmente" estaba escuchando….

"demonios, enserio están en esa situación, si el capitán se llegase a enterar Ichigo no solo se quedaría sin descendencia…."-pensó y trago saliva- …-giro un poco al escuchar unos pasos e imaginaba de quien eran así que con miedo giro un poco…- taichou?...

Renji… puedo saber que haces fuera del cuarto de rukia?- pregunto … seriamente

aa…aa….aaa taichou yo.. este solo estaba…..-dijo nervioso-"no quisiera ser Ichigo en este momento"-formulo su mente mirando la puerta de la morena-

renji no lo preguntare de nuevo….¬¬ - soltó su mira fría…

NADA TAICHOUU Solo DABA MI RONDA NOCTURNA!- eh hiso una reverencia

…-obviamente esto a Byakuya no lo convenció ni tantito así que se dirigió a la puerta de la morena y no puedo evitar escuchar ….un pequeño….

Ahhhhhahhhahh….. Ichigo!...eres genial!-solo en tono de gemido susurro (xD)- en verdad eres bueno…

Shssss, maldita sea rukia… quieres que nos descubran!

Renji estaba mas que nervioso , quería que se lo tragara a tierra porque sentía que el capitán de el 6to escuadrón lo acecinaría después de Ichigo claro pero lo presentía….

Taichou!... tranquilisese….debe de…-quiso tomarlo del hombro ….pero este testaba con los ojos llenos de fuego apunto de abrir la puerta corredisa-

JA! ….enana me hisiste sudar,….. pensé que no terminaría nunca….-Byakuya al escuchar esto no dudo ni tantito en abrir de golpe la puerta desenvainando su espada…- By….Byakuya…-solo formulo Ichigo ….-

…Nii-sama!- dijo rukia mega sorprendida.

*mientras que renji estaba oculto detrás de un pilar mirando….a Ichigo y rukia de espaldas con los rostros mirando hacia ellos, y con sus respectivas hakamas …. Un tanto desbrochadas mas bien la de Ichigo descubierta del toroso y la de rukia un tanto destapada, Ichigo con pequeñas gotas de sudor y rukia un tanto agitada…..

Pero que….-dijo el pelirojo

Byakuya… esto… fue culpa de rukia! –solto de golpe el ojimiel poniéndose de pie y detrás de rukia al ver los ojos de furia de su hermano

Miaaaa pedaso de animal!- tu fuiste el que dijo ….queee..

Basta!-ordeno una voz varnil….Kurosaki…. tendrás que hacerte responsable de lo que acabo de ver…. Con los Kuchiki no se juega..

Pero…ppp…-medio decía Ichigo.-

Sentbo sakura…. –dijo el peli negro

Aaaaaaaaaaa no no no no… si si … FUE MI CULPA TOTAL Y ABSOLUTAMNTE MI CULPA!-dijo Ichigo-

*El pelinegro guardo su espada y les dio la espalda dejándolos ..

Que demonios fue eso!- dijo Ichigo asustado

Ustedes par de idiotas- solo una voz ronca

Renji.. que hacías detrás del pilar?- pregunto la ojivioleta-

-renji se sonrojo- nada….

Ja ja… y porque te sonrojas cabeza de piña- dijo Ichigo

Kjm!... deberías de estar preocupado, ahora tendras que afrontar lo que acaban de hacer los dos….! Grito renji y salió carriendo

Eh?¿-dijo rukia- que quiso decir…?

Yo que se…. Tanto cabello le atrofia el cerebro- regreso al cuarto de esta misma y cerro la puerta….- bien ahora tendremos que pensar como lo devolveremos sin que Byakuya se de cuenta…- dijo mostrando una pequeña estatua de alga que estaba llena de pequeñas fisuras-

Ichigo no sirve de nada que no viste que se dio cuanta! –le grito y le arrebato el objeto

Pero lo arreglamos no!es lo que importa! Además ¬¬ es una figura horrible , no debí de arreglarla, - se cruzo de brazos-

Rukia lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza- si serasss idiota! Mañana tu le explicaras a nii-sama! – coloco la estatuilla de alga en una pequeña repisa y se disponía a dormir pero miro fríamente a Ichigo que seguía en su cuarto- piensas quedarte aquí?- dijo fría-

Estas dementeeee crees que después de que tu hermano me amenazo dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes… j aja ja y mas ja enena… quiero vivir asi que… muévete!-le dio un leve empujon haciendo que se moviera en poco del colchon- además no es la primera vez que domirmos juntos – se recostó y fingió quedarse dormido-

Aaaa… Ichigo- solo hiso puchero lleno de berrinche pero termino por acostarse también.

*Al dia siguiente Ichigo se levanto antes que rukia , y saliendo del cuarto de esta misma se topo con renji….

Aaaa y tuviste el cinismo de pasar la noche aquí!- le reclamo

o.0 confundido, …vamos renji tu mas que nadie sabe que no es la primera ves que rukia y yo dormimos en el mismo cuarto…- dijo esto estirándose-ah me duele un poco el cuello –comento

no me interesan tus intimidades maldita sea!- le grito el pelirojo y camino mas aprisa perdiéndose en una vuelta de la mansión-

que carajos.. encerio que….oh ya despertaste-sonrio un poco –

nooo animal soy sonámbula y voy a caminar…-¬¬ dijo rukia

maldita enana! Te doy los bueno días y asi me tratasss….

Tu tienes la culpa, no dormi bien porque te movias demasiado! Cara de mono!- le reprocho con un golpe en el estomago pero fueron interrumpidos por un sirviente-

Srta. Kuchiki , Joven Kurosaki, Byakuya-sama dice que los espera en el comedor-

…..si!- contestaron los dos-

Ah!, suspiro ella…. Tu lo explicaras! Eh!- decía mientras caminanba resignados hacia el dichoso comedor-

Si claro! Déjamelo TODO AMI!, si quieres que lo explique ok ok , enana lo EXPLICARE TOOODO! EH….-la arrincono en una pequeña esquina y estando apunto de besarla-

-rukia solo quedo muda y comenzó a recordar como es que habían terminado asi-….

*Flashback*

Era de madruga den la SS después de que el ultimo bar los corriera a el clan de borrachos y algunos colados con algunos sakes en enzima , casi todos los shinigamis dormían pero en la mansión de los Kuchiki, dos personas que se encontraban en una habitación iluminada con solo la luz de la luna se podía ver en el piso las sombras de una silueta un tanto extraña , al parecer una de las personas estaba recargada en la pared a lo abrazada de la cintura de la otra…

Ichigo….-solto la pelinegra-…. Aquí…aquí….-no formulo lo ultimo porque unos labios carnosos y sexys se lo impidieron

Shsss- si no haces ruido nadie sabra… además me la debes , no paraste de coquetearle a renji y a kiba, mientras estábamos con matsumoto en ese maldito bar….-dijo Ichigo

p..p..pero… sabes alcohol….. cuanto vevistee?-trato de separse

…y eso importa….-la beso con pasión paracia como si se estuvieran devorando uno a uno….comenzo a desabrochar la hakama de la morena….-

Ichigo..-sonó en tono de suplica-

*jugaron un poco con sus bocas mientras que Ichigo la sostenía del trasero con una mano, y con la otra por la espalda mientras que ella solo correspondía a los tremendos besos que ese cara e mono le solta sus peñas manos estaban aprensadas en el cabello naranja, y sus piernas en las caderas de este pequeño niñato….

…rukia…-formulo el ojimiel-…. Dilo…-ordeo Ichigo-

….a….alguien viene….-termino diciendo agitada-

Eh?- contesto Ichigo

*y si unos pasos pesados se aproximaban a donde estaban asi que abrieron una pequeña puerta y sin pensarlo se escondieron … esperando a que los pasos se alejaran un poco…

Maldita sea! ….-refunfuño Ichigo- ni cuenta se habría dado rukia!-la miro

Cállate será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya!-dijo acomodándose la hakama que estaba casi fuera de ella-

Rukia crees que después de esto…."el pequeño ichii" dormirá!-señalo la entre pierna y se acerco a ella-

Que no! Aquí no!-le dijo fuerte y lo avento no muy fuerte pero el perdió el equilibrio y choco con un pequeña repisa dejando caer las cosas que había en ellas-

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-fue un grito interrumpido por ella misma porque, se tapo la boca al ver que lo que habían tirado y roto- mira lo que hisiste! NIi-sama! Nos matara! –corrio a levantar eso que habían tirado-

Que, que! Si si estoy bien ….te importa mas esa estúpida cosa que yo- se levanto- a ver dame aca-le arrebato la estatuilla , pero al jalarla termino por romperse mas- oh oh….jeje.. creo que ya no tiene remedio-…rukia…que haces….? O.0 –la miro rara al ver que estaba como loca tirada en el piso buscando todos los pedacitos-

…lo siento, nii-sama por culpa de este idiota! Tu preciada alga marina! Esta rota! …..no no no puedo decirle asi …aaa ….-decia mientras levantaba cada pedacito

Yaa no seas histérica…. La arreglare levantate-la jalo con uno de su brazo, pero a cambio pido terminar lo que empezaste-le levanto la ceja sexymente-

-ella se sonrojo-…primero revive la estatua y lo pensare- salieron de dicho cuarto con cautela .

*fin de flashback

Y entonces… dime-dijo Ichigo aun con rukia acorralada se acerco a su oído y le lamio despacio el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda- quieres que platique mi versión….

…-se le erizo la piel y dejo salir un mini gemido- deja de hacer eso….. –lo miro- y no , le diremos que perseguíamos un bicho o algo asi….-separo de el y camino hacia su destino.

*mientras que Byakuya y Renji estaban en dicho comedor, con una caras de pocos amigos aunque la de renji estaba entre susto y celos a morir…

Pensé que no se dignarían a venir-dijo molesto el peli rojo-

Cállate! Pelos de piña! Ustedes tiene la culpa!-los señalo

Ichigoo-dijo entre dientes rukia- Nii-sama…. Perdón por la espera- hiso reverencia

….siéntense!-ordeno el Kuchiki.- y bien …. Estoy esperando respuesta a lo que vi ayer

*Ichigo y rukia, se sonrojaron

Aaaaaaaaaaaa maldito- se hacerco renji a Ichigo – como pudiste! Y aquí! Pedaso de cinico!

Que que… de que demonios hablas! Además…. TU Y KIBA ESTABAN MUY Cariñosos CON ELLA EN EL BAR!

-renji se mega sonrrojo- TAICHOU ESTO ES MENTIRA!, yo estaba aquí dando mi ronda nocturna jamás me deslindaría de mis responsabilidades-miro rápido al capitán de 6to escuadrón-

Rukia!-hablo Byakuya y todos callaron-

Si nii-sama!-dijo atenta

Que hacia Kurosaki en tu cuarto?-soltó su mirada matona, e Ichigo trago saliva

-nerviosa - ….es…que….llegamos del bar e Ichigo estaba pasado de copas, así que intente llevarlo a su cuarto pero me equivoque de sala así que llegamos a tu estudio y el idiota se cayo por efectos del alcohol y se estrello con tu repisa , y …. Y- tomo un poco de aire- rompimos tu estatuilla de alga!, así que fuimos a mi cuarto para poder raparla y – saco la estatua toda pegada- lo logramos! –sonrió nerviosa-

-renji estaba con los ojos como plato- que! Pero porque… si yo los escuche y vi!

NADA INCULTO NO VISTE NADA MALDITO PERVERTIDO! Espera BYAKUYA! TU TAMBIEN PENSASTE! QUE ELLA Y YO!-dijo Ichigo histérico ante las acusaciones

-byakuya estaba atónico, ante lo que había y estaba pasando asi que no puedo evitar embonar una leve sonrisa en su cara- solo fue esto- tomo la estatua, pero al tocarla se destruyo por completo-0.0!

*Después de eso renji e Ichigo discutieron unos minutos mas hasta que la paciencia del hermano mayor se agoto y los mando muy lejos con un kidou…. rukia e ichigo estaban en una pequeña colina tomando aire fresco ella estaba sentada y el recostado en sus piernas…

-rukia dio un gran suspiro y sonrió acariciándole el cabello a su Ichigo-

Ese suspiro es para mi- pregunto el peli naranja y la miro-

¬¬ chistosito… casi nos descubren por TU CULPA!- dio un pequeño golpe en la frente y se recargo en el tronco del árbol-

Oye! Porque haces eso!- se incorporo –lo pagaras enana!-sin avisarle la beso-

*ella sin mas remedio que corresponder ante ese beso inesperado, pero delicioso el comenzó a tomarse mas enserio el "beso" empezando por acercarla hacia el, quedando el ahora recargado en el tronco y ella enfrente, Ichigo comenzó por acariciar por debajo de esa hakama uno de los pequeños pechos de ella…

Kurosaki-kun!-dijo en el tonito- no seas impaciente, rukia-chan no ha olvidado la promesa-añadió desabrochando la parte baja de la hakama de Ichigo.

El sonrió y miro hacia todos los lados para asegurarse que nadie lo viera y levanto un poco las piernas para que ella no se notara mientras que comenzaba haciendo algo que a el lo volvía loco

….maldita sea rukia-dijo recargando su cabeza hacia atrás… y un tanto agitado-

…-ella al tener la boca ocupada solo levanto un poco la mirada en señal de ¿Qué?-

-a lo cual el sonrió pervertida mente- ni creas que solo con esto termino….creo que esta noche regresaremos a casa….ah… recuerda que hoy es martes de 2 x1 …..oh!-formulo el ojimiel-

-ella solo agacho la mirada y siguió haciendo lo que a su niñato le gusta mas.

Fin.


End file.
